


No Expectations

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Post-Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a reputation for not minding assholes, so John's matchmaking boss sets him up on a blind date with an especially difficult candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> McSheplets challenge #127: taste

"She's an asshole, John. I don't understand how you can tolerate her, much less _like_ her," Martin said.

"She has a good sense of humor and is really invested in learning to fly," John said. Which were both things in the definite plus column for John.

"Is that what you call it? Because all the other teachers call it insults," Martin said.

"Come on. If you think _she's_ insulting you've never really been insulted. She just tells it like it is. And I prefer her straightforward criticism to the cautious stumbling or polite silence. There's nothing worse than trying to explain something and getting zero feedback," John said. Sometimes he wanted to shake his clients and ask if they were tracking when he got that blank stare. Compared to that he vastly preferred Mrs. Cranshot's demands for a better explanation. And compared to Rodney she was practically gentle. Martin and the others had simply never met a master of insults.

As always when he thought of Rodney, John sighed inwardly, wondering where he was right now and if he was happy, only to dismiss those thoughts. When he'd returned to Earth, he'd considered meeting up with him, but then decided against it. After Rodney had stayed on Earth with Jennifer while Atlantis returned to the Pegasus galaxy, they'd lost touch. John was just not the letter writing kind of guy.

He'd missed Rodney—still missed him to this day—but the thought of visiting _them_ , probably married by now, just didn't sit right with John. He hoped that eventually he'd get over this thing he'd had for Rodney for far too long, but so far it hadn't happened. So for now he was waiting and living his new life on Earth as a flight instructor.

Martin sighed. "Well, it's up to you. But if you love to teach the assholes so much, I'll certainly find more to shift over to you."

John laughed. "You do that."

~~

"I know that you said you didn't want anymore blind dates," Martin began and John groaned. "Hear me out."

"I told you I'm not interested in a relationship right now," John said.

"I know, but _he_ is. I've been having a really hard time finding someone for this guy. My reputation as a matchmaker is at stake," Martin said.

"Your reputation as a matchmaker is vastly overblown," John said. Just because he'd introduced two of his employees to their spouses didn't make him a matchmaker. It just made him someone who knew far too many people who were single and looking. Or not looking as in John's case.

"Listen, he's a great guy," Martin said.

"Oh, really. So how come you're having a hard time setting him up?" John asked.

"He's a great guy, _but_ he can be a bit...well...okay, he's an asshole," Martin finally admitted.

John snorted.

"But you like assholes, so this could be a match made in heaven," Martin said.

"I don't _like_ assholes. I just don't necessarily hate people just because they can be a bit of an asshole. It really depends. That Foster guy, e.g.? He's a real asshole with no redeeming qualities," John said.

"Well, too bad, Mitch is not taking him back. In any case this guy isn't so bad. And if it doesn't work out, that's fine. He's loaded and will take you out to a really great restaurant. What do you have to lose?" Martin said, smiling widely.

It sounded like famous last words to John and he sighed.

"I knew you'd say yes. Here's the place and time," Martin said, handing John a card.

"Wait, I haven't actually said yes. How do you know I have time," John looked at the card, "Tuesday night?"

Martin just gave him a look. Then he grinned. "Have fun!" He was off before John could even attempt to get out of this.

"You haven't even told me his name," John muttered to himself as he stashed away the card.

~~

John had picked his black suit for the occasion, though he'd forgone the tie. The restaurant was very high class. He hadn't been quite certain under which name the reservation would be, but as soon as he came in and hesitated, the maitre d' asked if he was John Sheppard and led him to a private table towards the back of the restaurant.

The table was still empty. John declined to order before his companion came, so he waited. And waited. It wasn't even that he'd been early. Actually, he'd been right on time and after twenty minutes John was ready to call it a night because even if the guy couldn't make it, at the very least he could call the restaurant to let John know what was going on.

John decided to give him ten more minutes and kill the time perusing the menu.

Five minutes later he saw two people approaching out of the corner of his eye. Then he heard a familiar voice, "I'm sorry, I'm late. I had to— John!"

Rodney stared at him when John had lowered the menu enough to see him. John stared back.

It was hard to describe the feelings running through him, but they were overwhelming. This was Rodney just as he remembered him. Well, not exactly. His hairline had receded a bit further, and his suit was more attractive than John remembered Rodney's wardrobe, but it was definitely Rodney and seeing him again made John's heart skip a beat and then soar.

God, it was exactly like he'd feared. His feelings for Rodney were still far too...everything. He didn't know how to deal with that, especially since Rodney was with— Rodney was here on a _date_. "How's Jennifer?" John asked, frowning.

Rodney slid into the seat opposite of John while their server politely slipped away, obviously realizing they needed to catch up first.

"She's fine," Rodney said, frowning as well. "Or has something— Oh! You think...no, we've split up some time ago. Over a year, actually. We never made it to the altar. We kept on not even setting a date until we realized that we didn't really want to get married. We're still friends, though. I mean _real_ friends, not just saying so. We have regular lunches and all." He hesitated for a moment before going on. "I thought about going back, but I had just started a big project and didn't want to abandon it. How about you? Are you...? Has something happened to...you know?"

"No," John quickly said. "'You know' is fine. My knees? Not so much."

"Ouch," Rodney said.

"Yeah, it...was just another mission that didn't go well," John said. "Biro grounded me, but I don't do very well with sitting around and doing nothing when my people are in danger and...well, she managed to salvage my knee another time but told me I better learn to take doctor's orders unless I fancied giving up walking altogether."

Rodney hissed in sympathy. "And since you knew you wouldn't be able to stay grounded if it happened again, you left," he surmised.

"I was old enough to retire and figured I'd get more out of retirement on my own two feet," John confirmed.

"And now you work for Marty," Rodney said. "He told me you were smart and that everyone in the office—well, everyone female—wants to get laid by you."

"That's not true at all," John said. Martin could get really 'creative' when he tried to set people up. Which was a big part of why John had had enough after being persuaded to go on two blind dates set up by him.

"You _are_ smart," Rodney pointed out. "He also said that you weren't looking for a relationship but that he thinks you're lying to yourself. You seem 'lonely'. Something about a lost puppy."

John stared. "He did not call me a 'lost puppy'."

"He might have used a different phrase, but that was the gist of it," Rodney said.

"I'm going to kill him," John said.

"Hey, not so fast. You don't know how the evening will go. You might want to _thank_ him," Rodney said.

John stared at him, suddenly remembering the purpose of this meeting. They were on a blind _date_. And apparently Rodney didn't think the date part was necessarily over just because it was John.

"Unless you think it would be weird for us to... I guess if you weren't interested in me after five years of exposure, chances are you won't be now," Rodney said, self-deprecatingly.

"You are?" John asked.

"Sure," Rodney said, as if it were completely natural for them to date after years of knowing each other without so much as a hint in this direction. "I mean it's not as if I never thought about this. Hell, I found you hot the moment I saw you. Back in Antarctica, you were one of my top three masturbation fantasies. And if I hadn't been so aggravated that you had such a strong expression of the gene, it would have been top two at least."

John didn't really know what to say. "I had no idea."

"Really?" Rodney asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "In any case, nothing came of it and we became friends and I was fine with that. Between Don't Ask Don't Tell and fraternization rules, I got why this wouldn't be something you'd do with anyone, not necessarily me in particular. But...since I broke up with Jennifer...I've dated others, but it didn't last long. There was one girl—woman I should say even though she was even younger than Jennifer—who fell in love with me head over heels. And she was smart and the sex was great, but dear god, she was...you know when they do this thing where they don't actually say anything to you, but there's no doubt that you're not paying enough attention to them."

John made a face.

"She was trying to be nice and understanding," Rodney went on. "I'm just...you know me. I don't do nice very well. I love my job and I won't apologize for it. And if someone can't deal with that, they're just not the right person for me. I know that some people mellow with age. Well, I don't. I don't have the patience to deal with other people's insecurities. I'll manage to get laid outside of a relationship if I have to, though I like the convenience of having a regular sex partner. I regretted that I never tried with you."

John raised an eyebrow.

"I could have asked you at least. There's not a big intersection of people who don't annoy me and people who get me hot and bothered."

John had to smile at that. "Hot and bothered, huh?"

"Well, that might have been sexual frustration talking, but I certainly won't deny..." Rodney's gaze dipped to John's mouth. "Actually, I'm gonna go with hot and bothered for now."

John laughed. "I can work with that," he said.

"Really?" Rodney asked, sounding just a bit hopeful.

John leaned forward. "Oh yeah," he said in a deep voice, giving Rodney a seductive look.

Rodney swallowed.

~~

During dinner they caught up with what had happened in their lives in the last one and a half years.

Rodney talked about his project at work, mentioned a few dates, and told John that he'd picked up playing the piano again, though he was still rusty. John told him about Teyla and Ronon and how Radek had done after Rodney had stayed on Earth. He also mentioned the previous blind dates Martin had set up for him, and they had a good laugh comparing the various ways Martin had tried to sell their date partners to them and how it had compared to reality.

Every now and then they'd just look at each other, and John would be reminded that this was a date, and that at the end of it one of them could ask, 'Your place or mine?' And if not tonight then soon. He wasn't really sure what to think of that because it still felt surreal.

Just like that Rodney was back in his life and not just back but more involved that he ever was.

When they stepped out of the restaurant, Rodney asked, "So where do you live?" John told him the address, and Rodney said, "Oh, that's closer than my place."

"So you wanna come in for a 'coffee'?" John asked with a smirk, his stomach doing weird little things.

Rodney leaned close. "No, I wanna come in to fuck," he whispered into John's ear.

A shudder ran down John's spine, ratcheting up the anticipation even further. He was tempted to pinch himself, just to check if this was real.

They drove to John's apartment separately in their cars, meeting up at John's doorstep. Once inside they stood face to face, just looking at each other.

"This is...just a bit weird," Rodney said, one corner of his mouth curving up.

John disagreed. This wasn't weird. This was amazing. He didn't say so, though, instead pulling Rodney's face to his and kissing him.

It was as if the reality of what had happened this night hadn't sunk in until the moment Rodney eagerly returned his kiss. All the tension and tingling in his body suddenly gave way to a bone deep lust and...other emotions that John had always refused to name.

He still didn't name them, but he didn't have to because he was overwhelmed by a sense of rightness and happiness.

The kiss quickly deepened as John directed them towards his bedroom. Rodney touched him, tearing at John's clothes to get to skin. John could only agree and joined him. "Naked," he panted between kisses.

"Yeah," Rodney said, pulling off his jacket and letting it drop. Then they started unbuttoning each other's shirts.

Rodney ran one hand through John's chest hair, ending up at a nipple and rubbing it. "Bed," John said. He quickly undid his fly, kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants and boxers, seeing that Rodney did the same.

Eventually they were naked, and for a moment John simply looked his fill, taking in Rodney's body that was his to see, to touch, to taste—finally.

"You look hot and bothered yourself," Rodney said with a smile.

John pounced on him, pushing him down the bed where they landed in a tangled heap, skin on skin as close as he'd always wanted to be. He started kissing Rodney again, his mouth, his skin, up his jaw to his ear then down his neck.

Rodney made beautiful noises of appreciation as John mapped his body with kisses. He tried to leave no spot untouched, needing to feel all the places that had been off limits to him until now.

"You're trying to drive me insane, aren't you?" Rodney asked, his voice tight.

"Uh-uh," John disagreed even as he continued down Rodney's body, avoiding his hard dick and moving to his thighs instead.

"Well, you're doing a good job of it anyway," Rodney said.

John kissed the inside of Rodney's thigh, but took pity on him and moved back up, kissing the base of Rodney's dick, before sticking out his tongue and licking up a trail with its tip.

"Oh god," Rodney said, his thighs quivering under John's hands. His cock twitched and a drop of pre-come formed at the tip. John licked it away, taking the head of Rodney's cock in his mouth. "I..." Rodney began, but groaned instead of finishing as John took him deeper.

John put his hand around the shaft of Rodney's erection, stroking it in a firm grip, while he concentrated on the head, licking and sucking around the ridge and teasing the spot on the underside with the tip of his tongue.

Rodney whimpered. "John, I'm going to—" he said and came in John's mouth. John swallowed greedily, sucking every new spurt of come from Rodney's twitching dick until he made a noise of annoyance. Only then did John let his spent cock slip from his mouth.

Rodney looked up at him, pupils dilated, mouth open, face slightly red and sweaty. John moved up to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Rodney's mouth to give him a taste of himself.

John started rubbing his own hard dick against Rodney's hip. He wouldn't need much more to come himself.

Rodney put his hands on John's hip to still him, then he pushed John on his back and moved until he was the one on top, looking down at John.

"Please," John said, pushing his hips up to get that little bit of friction that he needed to push him over.

Rodney nodded, but he kept his hands on John's hips and only kissed him for a moment before moving down John's body. Thankfully, he didn't take his time like John had and instead nibbled a straight line to John's aching dick.

The head of his cock was wet with precome. He was so close to coming, he thought a simple look by Rodney might be enough to trigger his climax. "Rodney," John pleaded.

Rodney took John's cock in his hand in a strong grip and swallowed him down in one quick move, making John push up and shout as he came. Rodney nursed him through it, swallowing everything John had to give, until John collapsed in a panting heap.

"Sorry," John muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed at his hair trigger response.

Rodney moved up to lie at his side. "About what?"

"I usually can hold on longer than that," John said, feeling his face heating.

"Oh, don't worry. That was just the first time," Rodney said. It wasn't a question.

John turned to his side as well, his face close to Rodney's. "You could fuck me," he suggested.

Rodney moved forward to kiss him, giving John a taste of himself. "As soon as I can get it up again."

They started kissing again, more slowly now, taking their time. They didn't speak, but it still seemed to John like they were communicating. It wasn't anything specific but a calm satisfaction, not just sexual, though that too of course, but a general content that left John feeling as peaceful as he hadn't in a long time.

John had no idea how long they kissed, but eventually Rodney's kisses became a bit more heated again. He started touching John and before John knew it he found himself on his back and Rodney pushing inside, filling him with his hard cock over and over and John wrapped his legs around him, spurring him on because he wanted to feel this, he wanted to feel Rodney fuck him hard and long and deep.

He'd always wanted that, had always wanted to have Rodney so deep inside him that he wouldn't know where one ended and the other began.

Rodney moaned and grunted as he fucked John _hard_. Sweat was rolling down his nose and dripping onto John, who didn't mind one bit. He wanted _everything_.

"Touch yourself, please," Rodney asked him, straining above John.

Instead of doing as Rodney asked, John tried to shift so that Rodney could slip just a bit deeper, and then he let the overwhelming pleasure take him over the edge the next time Rodney pushed into him.

Rodney shouted when he came, his face contorting in pleasure as he filled John with his seed. He collapsed on John.

"Uff," John grunted because Rodney was no light-weight.

"Sorry," Rodney mumbled and moved to the side a bit, one leg and arm still slung over John.

John pulled him into his arms as they caught their breath.

"' was fantastic," Rodney slurred.

"Uhum," John agreed. He was sweaty and aching and there was come all over his stomach and chest, but he'd never felt better.

Eventually, Rodney asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

John told him and watched Rodney trod off before forcing himself to get up as well. In the bathroom, they cleaned up, and started kissing again, until Rodney yawned.

"Can you stay?" John asked him.

"Yeah," Rodney said. "I'll need to get up early, but if you don't mind...?"

John shook his head and kissed him again.

They went back to bed and settled down together. John listened to Rodney's breathing and then was out like a light.

~~

"Seriously? Have you never heard of curtains?" Rodney grumbled the next morning, hiding underneath the sheets.

John blinked his eyes open. He liked being woken by the sun. Rodney apparently not so much.

"At least tell me you have coffee," Rodney said.

"I have coffee," John said dutifully.

"Thank god," Rodney said. "Where's the kitchen?"

"I can start brewing a pot," John said, getting out of bed.

"Thank you," Rodney said, rubbing his eyes. He looked sweet enough that John leaned over the bed to give him a quick kiss. It went by so fast that by the time Rodney's eyes had opened, John had already pulled away again and was putting on his clothes. Rodney watched him, his mouth forming a little oh.

John grinned at him, then left to brew the coffee. He heard Rodney walk to the bathroom, and then he found John, staring at the machine critically.

"You want me to run down to the café and get a _real_ coffee?" John offered.

"You would?" Rodney asked.

"I would," John said with a sigh. "Only today, though. I'll buy a better machine for the next time." He dropped his gaze. He was assuming there was a next time. He looked up at Rodney to find him staring at John.

"If there'd been any doubt, this would have cemented the chance for a next time," Rodney said.

"There wasn't any doubt?" John asked, pleased.

"We've known each other for nearly seven years," Rodney said. "We've seen each other at our best and our worst and the only way you stopped talking to me was when we were literally a galaxy away from each other."

"I'm sorry," John said, dropping his gaze again. He wished he would have kept in touch with Rodney.

"It's okay. Our relationship was never the kind that works well in letters," Rodney said, making John look up again. "In fact, I'm going into this expecting you to never ever talk about your feelings."

John wanted to protest. It wasn't that he couldn't _ever_ talk about his feelings. He just needed the right place and time. Which admittedly was a rare thing. So it probably it was good to keep Rodney's expectations low. "And I'm going to expect you to forget that I exist until you need someone to vent or feel frisky," John told him with a smile.

Rodney smiled back. "If you get me that coffee, I can compile a list of recommendations for a machine."

John laughed and nodded.

~~

"So how was it?" Martin asked when he dropped by John's office later that day.

John looked up at him at a loss for words. When he thought about it, it still felt a bit surreal. And there wasn't a simple answer to explain the magnitude of what the previous night and this morning would do to John's life and future.

"So bad?" Martin asked. "Look, he doesn't mean what he says. Was the food good at least? He's not—"

"I love him," John blurted out.

Martin's eyes widened, then he started to grin.

"It's not..." John began. "I knew him. We've worked together for years. So it's not like that," John said, because he really didn't want to feed Martin's matchmaker ego.

"Oh," Martin said. "That explains a few things."

John looked away because he _really_ didn't want to know. "I'm kind of busy."

"Sure," Martin said, still grinning. "I'll go tell everyone about the success."

John hid his face in his hands and groaned. He was tempted to throw one of his model planes at the door as it closed behind Martin but he wasn't worth it and besides John did kind of owe him.

He continued his paperwork when he suddenly got a text message on his phone.

_I just thought of you and I don't need to vent and don't feel frisky._

John had to smile. A moment later a second message came.

_Not that I'd say no if you dropped by and offered a blow job._

John laughed. He started typing and didn't even hesitate.

_I love you._


End file.
